Prototype
by Sage SK
Summary: AU - The Enforcers' new prototype is coming along well... more or less.
1. Test Flight

Title: Prototype  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 11/26/08  
Date Finished: 11/26/08  
Rating: K  
Genre: General  
Warnings: None

Just a random what-if, and I really don't expect to expand it. It was one of those things that just pop into your head and won't go away until you write it down. I think it's pretty self explanatory. And, yes, it's a "what-if"/alternate universe fic, so please don't take it too seriously. ;)

* * *

"Please explain to me what exactly happened." Commander Feral wasn't in the best of moods. It had already started out in what would be perceived as "a long day", and he wasn't up to the challenge.

The burly pilot let out a heavy sigh. "Something failed with the prototype, Sir."

"Exactly WHAT failed?"

"The targeting system froze, and it took us a while to get things back online. We did manage to land safely with the vertical landing." The pilot rubbed his headfur back tiredly. "My partner is looking it over before giving a full report."

Feral nodded, standing and going to look out the window. "Is that all?"

"Sir?"

"Is that all that failed with the prototype?"

"So far. Nothing else has shut down as far as we're concerned. There may be a few more glitches until it's fully operational."

Feral merely sighed. "I am still unsure of what exactly this project will do in terms of upgrading our weaponry."

But, he knew exactly why this prototype was being tested. MegaKat City was considered the top city in technological advances, coveted by nearby Chikatgo and New Kat City. And, with advanced technology, even the crooked few couldn't wait to get their hands on anything that'd help them gain in capital, be it monetary or even political. And, with that technology in the wrong hands, the Enforcers couldn't afford not to be prepared with something a lot more advanced.

"Do you think you both will be able to give me a report by today?"

"Full report and complete analysis." There was a tone of pride in the pilot's voice, but it quickly dissolved as he added, "We should have it operational for another test flight by tomorrow morning."

"Very well. Again, prove to me why you and Clawson were chosen for this project, Furlong."

"Yes, Sir." With a quick salute, the pilot left the commander's office.

Feral went back to his desk, reading with a tired frown at the memo he'd received from Deputy Mayor Briggs at City Hall. "City under crisis. Please re-evaluate defenses." And, beside him, the blue prints to the prototype being tested.

Well, the expenses had been covered. It was time to see what the "Turbokat" was capable of.

---  
END


	2. Pep Talk

Title: Pep Talk  
Series: Prototype  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 12/11/12  
Date Finished: 12/11/12

Comments: Look! A _SWAT Kats_fic after... yeah, it's been a while.

I know I said that my AU fic "Prototype" was going to be a stand-alone story, but I think it's going to become a series. Fun fact: Cougar (rank unknown, for now, but I'm going with captain here) happens to be a character that 'SWAT Kats' co-creator Christian Tremblay mentioned as being Jake and Chance's trainer. We are to assume that he trained them while in the academy during their Enforcer days. I wanted to give the character a whirl and see if I can come up with more ideas for him.

* * *

"Burning the midnight oil again, I take it?"

Lt. Jake Clawson perked his ears to the familiar voice of his trainer. Sliding out from underneath the jet he was working on, he stood up and saluted.

"Captain Cougar. Just double-checking the instruments before tomorrow's flight, Sir."

Cougar chuckled. "No need for that, son. I'm just passing by before heading home." The older tomkat passed a hand fondly over the jet's nose. "Can't stop saying it. She's a real beauty. I can only imagine what it's like to fly her."

Jake smiled lightly. "The Turbokat's really something. The instruments Puma Dyne provided are nothing like the ones in our regular jets."

"Not that it's stopped you from making a few tweaks, right?" Cougar grinned. "I saw some of your notes, kiddo. You're giving Puma Dyne a run for their money."

"I just couldn't help myself. Puma Dyne's original equipment wasn't bringing out her true potential. The minute Chance and I saw her... well, I wanted to see what more she was capable of."

"And, according to Chance, you two haven't pushed her to the limit. Yet."

Jake rubbed at the oil on his hands absentmindedly. "Maybe... Eventually... I don't think you wanna see us fall apart mid flight."

"Nope. Otherwise, I won't hear the end of it from Feral." Cougar balled his hands behind the small of his back and began pacing, bringing his voice down to a baritone. "I'll have you know, Captain Cougar, that damages to the prototype cost the taxpayers more than what your salary is worth. It was clear that those two reckless hotshots got their delusions of grandeur from *you*, considering you *are* in charge of overseeing their skills."

Snorting, Jake leaned against the jet. "And, just what would you say in response to that, O' Reckless Hotshot Trainer?"

Cougar shrugged. "'Oops.'" At Jake's laughter, he clapped a hand against the smaller kat's back. "Don't lose sleep over it, kiddo. You'll do fine tomorrow." Waving, he turned to go. "And, make me proud! Ah, who am I kidding? You guys *always* make me proud."

Watching the elder kat leave, Jake let out a soft sigh and looked at the Turbokat, gazing at his reflection on the shiny new coat of paint he and Chance had applied earlier. Frowning, he realized that a faint mask of black paint had fallen around his eyes.

"Yeah. It's late."

Reaching for a damp cloth, Jake rubbed at his face as he turned off the lights to the hangar.

* * *

End


	3. Fruit Salad

Title: Fruit Salad  
Series: Prototype  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 1/15/2013  
Date Finished: 1/15/2013

* * *

It really hadn't been a good day. Commander Feral couldn't get a word in edgewise when the call came from City Hall. He endured the tirade from Mayor Manx, eventually promising a reprimand to those involved and that yes, rest assured, it would never happen again.

Looking up from the relative safety of his hands, which he was sure were holding on to whatever was left of his sanity, he eyed the pilots standing in front of his desk.

Beside him, Captain Cougar waited for an explanation as well, his face stoic.

"So?" Feral demanded.

The pilots exchanged a glance before turning their attention back to their superiors.

"Where do you want us to start, Sir?" asked the taller pilot.

"The beginning would be nice, Furlong," said Cougar. "Makes it easier to understand."

"The problem is... it's just not that simple." Chance Furlong rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure where to start exactly." He turned to his partner. "Help me out here, Jake. Did we go through the golf course before, or after we went through the park?"

Jake Clawson tapped a finger against his chin in thought. "I think it was after. Remember? The ducks were chasing after us and covered the cockpit with..."

"No, no. The ducks came _after_ we flew through that open market and got all that fruit stuck in the thrusters. _Then_ we managed to clean them out as we got to the golf course."

"So that means that we flew through the golf course after we went through the open market before flying through the park."

"Yeah, but don't forget the outdoor biker's convention at City Hall."

"I've never seen bikers run that fast."

"Guess it doesn't help that we knocked down their motorcycles at Mach 3."

"Yeah. Went down like dominoes, too. Oh! Then the marathon runners came through... Hey, I wonder if any of the bikers won?"

Their musings were interrupted as Cougar let out a loud snort, but the laughter was quickly covered by a cough. Clearing his throat, he turned to Feral. "I think I know why the mayor was screaming something about being attacked by flying bananas."

Feral merely rubbed at his eyes. "Both of you..." He stopped, considered his options, then just shook his head. "Dismissed."

The pilots were clearly confused. "Sir?"

"I expect a less stupid performance tomorrow. Get the prototype cleaned by tonight."

Nodding, the pilots saluted and left the office at a pace faster than anticipated.

Curious, Cougar turned to his superior. "No reprimand, Commander?"

Feral gave him a tired look. "What would you have done? Besides laughing?"

Cougar grinned. "Besides shaking their hands on a job well done astounding me?"

The commander decided to revisit his sanity and returned his face to his hands.

* * *

End


	4. Conference

Title: Conference  
Series: Prototype  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 2/12/2013  
Date Finished: 2/13/2013

* * *

"The numbers don't lie, Commander. Crime in Megakat City isn't your average mob war or bank robbery anymore." Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs rubbed at her tired eyes as she let Commander Feral look at the reports. "I was hoping you could update me on what you intend to do about the growing threat of... well..."

"Megalomaniacs, monsters and aliens, oh my?" interjected Captain Cougar. "Increasing our defenses aside, I'd suggest we figure out what's in the water at the treatment facility. Maybe someone flushed an extra dose of 'crazy urge to take over city' down the litterbox."

"You asked us to increase our defenses, Deputy Mayor, and we're doing just that," Feral returned. "You did see the reports on the prototype we received from Puma Dyne."

"I did, and I was hoping you'd tell me that the two pilots you selected for the project are worth the time and money."

Cougar grinned. "They're two of my finest, and I can say that without bias."

Callie quirked a brow. "Even when they're scaring the Mayor with bananas?"

"Isolated incident," said Feral. "They've been given a warning."

"Not to mention that it's not hard to scare the Mayor," Cougar muttered.

Callie covered a laugh behind a hand while Cougar ignored the glare his superior was giving him. "In either case," she continued, "it would be beneficial to the city that you accelerated the project before things get any worse. We need to be ahead of these... megalomaniacs, as you call them."

"If we intend on creating a team of Enforcers with a specialty in advanced weaponry and tactics, then we have to be sure Furlong and Clawson are prepared."

Cougar nodded to Feral's statement. "They're more than prepared, that I can guarantee. They've done major modifications to the TurboKat that'll give these maniacs a run for their money."

"Unfortunately, we are at a disadvantage if the TurboKat is seen flying out of Enforcer headquarters," said Callie. "If word got out that the Enforcers were creating such a team..."

Feral frowned. "The prototype can't be kept here. At least, not anymore."

Cougar considered his options. "Not to mention that my pilots are limited to what they can do here, even with Puma Dyne providing all the parts. Clawson's shown me several proposed additions for the TurboKat, and not just missiles, either. Those two have plenty of potential, and with the right equipment..." His eyes lit up. "There is plenty of material at the city salvage yard, and it's right outside Megakat City limits, so no one would be the wiser. Maybe if we provided them with a separate hangar while we arranged to send the parts disguised as junk?"

"If you believe that will work, Captain Cougar, then you'll have my support." Callie stood up and gathered her belongings. "Commander Feral, there is still the matter of the incident with the Mayor."

Feral nodded. "I did promise a reprimand, Deputy Mayor. Consider it done."

* * *

End


	5. News Conference

Title: News Conference  
Series: Prototype  
Author: Sage SK  
Date Started: 4/4/2013  
Date Finished: 4/4/2013

* * *

This was taking too long, Feral mused. He couldn't comprehend what was so complicated that the press insisted on asking for answers. Regardless, he decided to give them one more explanation before heading back inside.

"As stated before, two of our Enforcer pilots were discharged due to reckless behavior. Former Lieutenants Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson were asked to leave the force effective immediately. The Enforcers pride themselves on being Megakat City's protectors. We can't afford to have one, much less two kats who clearly can't follow the rules or the law. Are there any more questions?"

A hand went up in the sea of reporters. "Is it true that said 'reckless behavior' involved attacking Mayor Manx with fruit while he was on the golf course?"

"Specifically bananas? While flying overhead?" asked another.

Feral sighed. "Once again, those are merely rumors." He tried to ignore the chuckles. "If you'll excuse me, I'm sure you have enough to print in the newspapers tomorrow." With that, he turned back inside, disregarding demands for a few more questions and met Cougar halfway.

"They didn't believe you, did they?" Cougar said, as he and Feral walked back to the commander's office.

"Or they're making sure I'm not going senile."

"At your age, Commander?" Cougar grinned. "Never."

"_Anyway_," Feral returned loudly. "Any word on the alternate hangar?"

"All set, Sir. The TurboKat is being transported as we speak. Clawson and Furlong are ready to go."

Feral nodded and handed the Captain a large manilla envelope. "And, are they ready for this?"

Cougar glanced up at his superior. "Affirmative."

It was a rare occasion for Feral to see Captain Cougar serious. But, the younger kat's face became set, determined. And, the Commander knew right then and there that there was no turning back.


	6. Hangar

Title: Hangar  
Series: Prototype  
Authors: Sage SK and Kristen Sharpe  
Date Started: 4/18/2013  
Date Finished: 4/21/2013

* * *

"Wow." That was all Chance could manage as he walked into what would be his and Jake's living quarters. "Scare the mayor with flying fruit and you get banished to the salvage yard."

Behind him, Jake snorted. "Wonder what would've happened if it'd been watermelons?"

"Execution." Their superior paused to set down a box he was carrying. "Consider yourselves lucky."

Chance smirked as he gestured to the garage building. "Let's see what the hangar looks like before we call it 'lucky'. Because upstairs isn't impressin' me much."

"I'll be sure to tell management," Cougar returned dryly.

Jake grinned. "So long as there's a complaint hotline." He stopped at what appeared to be a trap door in the center of what was the 'living room'. "Here?"

Cougar nodded. "It connects to an underground hangar. You two gonna explore it or what?"

"I vote you go first in case of rats."

"Nice try. As your superior, I say get down there."

Once Chance descended down the ladder and fumbled for the light switch, he let out a low whistle. "Jake, you gotta see this." He stepped down the few stairs to the hangar floor to better admire the view. The tremendous space filled with several pallets of supplies, their magnificent jet on what appeared to be a landing platform and a series of crates that were no doubt the TurboKat's missiles.

Beside him, Jake managed a soft, "Whoa."

"I think you've got one other load out in the yard 'in disguise'," said Cougar as he joined them. "These came with the construction crew."

Jake nodded. "Plenty of space to build even more stuff." He could already feel his gears turning.

"So, is there a runway?" Chance asked, running a hand fondly over the TurboKat's side.

"Ready to go when you are." Cougar joined the pilots on the platform, pushing a remote control that sent them and the jet down to the runway below. "This used to be an old Megawar II bunker. Feral figured we'd find use for it one day. Guess this was it."

"Nice."

Jake nodded in agreement. "So they had to make a few updates. Any chance anyone else knows about it?"

"This one was never made public. And, remember, you're to fly into the city from different angles, just like working from headquarters. Keep everyone guessing where you're actually coming from."

"Roger that," said Chance as they ascended back to the hangar.

"There's also the issue of your calsigns. You can't use the same ones you've been using in the Enforcers. Remember - as far as the city and your fellow Enforcers are concerned, 'Hotshot' and 'Sureshot' were discharged."

Jake sighed. "I guess it makes sense if we're gonna be undercover... So to speak."

"Yeah." Chance scratched at the back of his neck. "No help for it." He thought about it and after a few minutes pointed a finger upwards. "Got it! 'T-Bone'. Like the head of the Kat Kommandoes."

Cougar arched a brow. "Really?"

"It goes with his personality." Jake barely finished that sentence as he was grabbed in a headlock. "See?!"

"And, what goes with *your* personality, smart guy?" Chance demanded, giving his partner a noogie.

Cougar chuckled. "A synonym for 'shortness' wouldn't exactly strike fear."

"Hey...!" Jake managed.

"Hmm...'Smart Guy'? 'The Brain'?"

"Only if you're Pinky!" Jake shot back and, as he got out of the headlock, added, "Call me Razor."

Cougar smirked. "T-Bone and Razor. I suppose we can live with that." He walked to the nearest drafting table and set down a manilla folder. "Here's your first assignment."

"Look at that, Jake. He's already putting us to work."

Chance and Jake watched curiously as Cougar laid out the folder's contents.

"This maniac's starting to be a bigger headache than we thought. We don't know much about 'im, and this is the best we could find. He calls himself Dark Kat."

"Already going for the edgy title, huh?" Jake said as he reached for a mug shot.

"Ugly, too," Chance added.

"Let's hope that's all it is so you can bring him down. Get ready, SWAT Kats. The test run is over. Your first official mission starts now."


End file.
